


i want you

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Jaemin, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Donghyuck, Jealous Lee Donghyuck, Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Not Beta Read, jaemin brings all the omegas to the yard and donghyuck doesn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: It all starts to go to shit when Jaemin says, "Let's go find something for your sister and then we tackle the brothers."or, donghyuck gets jealous and jaemin meets his doom.





	i want you

**Author's Note:**

> WADDUP LOSERS IM BACK i wasn't even gone for that long jfc
> 
> i wrote this whole thing on a whim and then debated for a good ten minutes if i should post it or not. the thing is, this fandom is so focused on keeping dreamies fics completely safe - which i agree on - that it's almost like a witch hunt to find fics that portray them as actual teenagers and shit on them? or at least that's how i see it anyway and while i agree that explicitly nsfw fics with the dream members are gross,,, idk i keep seeing fics where they are portrayed as this innocent flowers when we know they're not?. and as you know, i'm not about that life. but i only write about things teenagers our age do, so here it is. 
> 
> WARNINGS PLEASE READ THEM CAREFULLY: there's some sexy times here. no clothes are taken off at any moment but there's frottage aka they are horny teenagers left alone in a car so yeah. uh i was gonna write jeno and renjun into this since the original request was for a jealous donghyuck to mark up his boyfriends but i could only work jaemin into this and i also felt like it would be too much?
> 
> if you guys want a continuation of this with the other two or any other combination of the 00z do let me know and i'll write it. granted i won't write any smut yet since they're still minors after all but i'm okay with writing things like this? does that make sense?

Donghyuck isn't usually the jealous type, so Jaemin is baffled to see his boyfriend so visibly upset and reeking of envy and jealousy.

They're at a mall. It's late, nearing closing time, but the two had been too caught in other stuff that they couldn't buy any Christmas presents for anyone, and after a brief conversation decided to go together; however, there was the problem with timing: _when_ would they both be available?

Why, at 9:30 pm at that one mall in Hongdae that closes at midnight, of course. 

Jaemin worried there would be no one around, or even worse, only dangerous crowds and Jaemin has honestly been feeling too tired lately to even consider getting into a fight right now, but he's surprised to find there are groups of friends and respectable people coming in and out of the mall in steady streams. Of course, that one mystery is solved when they see the discount advertisements on the display windows. 

"What's the first thing on the list?" Jaemin asks. Donghyuck fishes around his backpack until he finds the crumpled up piece of paper where they scribbled down the important people in their lives and the most appropriate gifts for each of them, and says,

"Mothers. Perfumes," he adds, taking Jaemin's hand in his and dragging him to the nearest boutique. Jaemin's hands, the alpha realizes, are a little sweaty from the close proximity that's become so rare between them, and his heart is beating a little too fast for comfort as he looks down at their fingers, and then Donghyuck turn around, smiles at him, and Jaemin swears he falls in love again right then.

The boutique they find is a cute little thing, Jaemin thinks, with rows after rows of basket sets consisting of body lotions, bath bombs, body sprays and perfumes. Like every other store in the mall, this one has a discount, and Jaemin only slightly flinches as he parts from a chunk of his money as he pays for a purple basket with three bottles inside for his mom, while Donghyuck buys one of the green ones. Upon further inspection, Jaemin's chosen set is called Vanilla Clash, while Donghyuck's is something like Green Valley - they sniff it for a second in curiosity and realize it smells like green onions. 

Afterwards, they start hunting for a shop that sells grown up clothes to buy their fathers a dress shirt each. Donghyuck tries on a shirt himself and it swallows him completely despite being the smallest size in store. Jaemin coos and pinches his cheeks with an affectionate smile, pecking his lips just to see Donghyuck blush and push him away. Donghyuck is shy, Jaemin knows this, and he loves it. Jaemin lets Donghyuck choose the shirts they're going to buy because he's got a better eye for dad clothes than Jaemin does - it must have something to do with always buying his dad the same thing to the point it's become a family tradition.

It all starts to go to shit when Jaemin says, "Let's go find something for your sister and then we tackle the brothers."

Donghyuck finds the store his sister likes, the one that's not so much pink but still _too_ pink for Jaemin's eyes to really take it all in, and they split up to hunt for something nice to get her. Jaemin knows, after all these years, that she's a big of necklaces, so he goes for the glass case near the cashiers to look at the jewelry.

He smells them before he sees them. Three omegas, two girls and one boy, all walk into the shop. One of them smells distinctly like her heat is soon - and Jaemin can tell she's of age, too. That means more things than Jaemin likes to think about. Still, Jaemin doesn't let himself get distracted and keeps squinting at the pendants laid in front of him. Just as his eyes land on one he thinks Donghyuck's sister would like - small, round with a flower drawn on it - a dainty hand appears in his line of vision. 

"Uh," Jaemin says, intelligently. 

The hand, attached to a wrist attached to an arm that leads: to the face of one of the three omegas that came in. The girl this close to her heat. Amazing. Jaemin sees the smile she's flashing him and he wants to die, right then and there. "Hi," she says to him, opening her hand to reveal a keychain; Jaemin's keychain. "You dropped this."

Jaemin takes a second to process her words and can't help it when he smiles back at her - her scent flares minutely but only enough for him to tell the difference. "Thank you," he says, taking his keychain from her hand. He pretends like he doesn't notice how her fingers trace his skin as he pulls away and instead focuses on reattaching the little sun to his jeans. He bought it because it reminded him of Donghyuck, but don't tell him that. "I didn't even notice dropping it."

He doesn't know why he continues the interaction. Jaemin knows where she's going with this and he should have stopped at his thank you, but instead he gives her the chance to pick up the conversation. And she does. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, then," she giggles, leaning on the glass case, "or you might miss out."

Jaemin laughs awkwardly, replies something without thinking, and the next thing he knows her two friends are around him, too, so he's stuck against the case with three omegas surrounding him and that's when he notices that it isn't just her near her heat. It registers in his head that they probably went out to look for alphas to _help them along_ and while flattered, Jaemin has a boyfriend with him. And two more in their houses. And four friends that would very much like to send them on their merry way.

And speaking of boyfriends -

"Hey," Donghyuck interrupts the boy (Jaemin hasn't asked for their names and they haven't offered them either) sharply, looking at Jaemin with hard eyes. "I didn't find anything. Ready to go?"

"Uh," Jaemin fumbles to twist around so he can point at the pendant he saw, "I found this. I think she might like it, see?"

Donghyuck pushes past the ring of omegas with his chin raised high, much to their clear displeasure. Jaemin shifts uncomfortably at the rising tension. "It's pretty," Donghyuck says sincerely, his voice much softer than before. "I'll go get the clerk."

And just like that, Donghyuck is gone away, taking with him Jaemin's chance at escaping this - whatever this is. The second girl, a beach blonde, curls her lips in a pretty smile and says, "Your friend?"

Jaemin is about to correct her when the clerk asks him to move away from the case, keys dangling from his fingers and looking bored out of his mind. Jaemin gets distracted while he points out the pendant to him and he forgets to mention that, no, actually, Donghyuck's his boyfriend.

He's left alone with the omegas again when Donghyuck goes off to pay and this time they get a lot bolder than before, _casually_ touching his shoulders and his arms, flirting with him unabashedly. And if things weren't bad already, Jaemin's body begins to react to their advances, so by the time Donghyuck returns Jaemin smells of arousal. He can't help it, not when he's biologically wired to react to omegas, especially omegas in heat, and he's got three of them throwing themselves at him. Jaemin knows this whole thing was doomed for disaster since the beginning.

Jaemin has never felt more relief than he does when Donghyuck approaches him with the bag around his wrist. "We're leaving already?" he asks hopefully, uncaring if he hurts their feelings.

There's an unreadable expression on Donghyuck's face as he nods. Jaemin takes his chance and waves goodbye to them, barreling his way to freedom in the shape of Donghyuck's arms. But the beta doesn't even hold his hand, doesn't even acknowledge him as he leaves the store. Jaemin gives it a few minutes of aimless walking around the mall before he asks, "What is it?"

"You could have stayed with them, you know?" Donghyuck says at the same time, icy cold. Doesn't look at him.

"What? Hyuck, what are you talking about?"

Donghyuck powers on like Jaemin didn't speak. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself back there, anyway. Looked like you were having an awful lot of fun with those three all over you."

"I wasn't," Jaemin stresses. 

"You smell like you were," Donghyuck snaps. Jaemin sighs in frustration, he hates it when Donghyuck or anyone else gets like this, and drags Donghyuck to the nearest bathroom because he's not about to have this conversation out in the open.

"Let go of me, you dumb shit," Donghyuck hisses.

Jaemin does, but only after he crowds him into one of the stalls. The bathroom is empty save for them and it smells strongly of bleach and cleaning detergent. Donghyuck huffs as he gets pushed against the door but his eyes are a little wide when Jaemin gets all up in his face, their noses inches apart. 

"But does it _feel_ like I was enjoying it?" he growls, pressing their bodies together. "Answer me, Hyuckie," he insists, softer. 

"No," Donghyuck admits shyly. Then his eyes sharpen. "Never pull this alpha crap on me again, though, you know I hate it."

"You like it," Jaemin counters. He starts nosing along Donghyuck's throat, leaves a soft kiss over his pulse point and smiles. "And unlike me, I do feel how much you're enjoying it."

Donghyuck slaps his back in retaliation, embarrassed to his core to be called out like this. "Shut up, asshole." In reality, he hates the fact that he does like it when Jaemin pulls his 'alpha crap' on him because he finds it unreasonably attractive. It's annoying, honestly, to feel this affected by an idiot that drinks milk despite being lactose intolerant. 

Jaemin keeps kissing his neck, soft kisses that leave Donghyuck breathless, until the bathroom door swings open and a cacophony of voices trickles in. Donghyuck recognizes the scents immediately and his mood sours right away. Jaemin can tell too, and so do the three outside the stall because their conversation stops momentarily. Obviously they know Jaemin is in here, along with his friend, but they don't know they're not actually friends - and they don't know they're in the same stall.

If Jaemin even thought for a second that Donghyuck was over his jealousy fit, he was wrong. The alpha never sees it coming.

Donghyuck takes use of all his strength to exchange their positions, Jaemin's back hitting the door with a thump. Jaemin can't even gasp in surprise before Donghyuck is kissing him, more tongue and teeth than lips, and then Donghyuck is moving away as quickly as he went in, attaching his mouth to the tanned column of Jaemin's neck.

His intentions are obvious - he's looking to mark him up, to leave his ownership clear on his skin. Donghyuck lets himself be reduced to basic instincts of possessiveness and jealousy, something he's not used to feeling. Jaemin doesn't, actually can't, do anything other than let him, hold Donghyuck's waist in his hands and throw his head back to allow more access. He doesn't hold back on his appreciation, gasping Donghyuck's name when he does something particularly good.

The hickeys appear beautifully on his skin, Donghyuck thinks, especially with how long Jaemin's neck is. Some are darker than others, some small and unnoticeable while others are big and unashamed. Jaemin groans and has to physically hold himself back when Donghyuck starts sucking on a patch of skin close to his collarbones, his fingertips bruising on his skin. They are definitely the harsher kissers of their foursome. 

However, Donghyuck's frenzy is quickly matched by Jaemin, who pulls Donghyuck flush against him and the beta has to scramble to hold onto his shoulders before his knees buckle and give away.

"Not here," Jaemin pant. He brushes Donghyuck's hair away from his face and smiles sweetly at him, a total 180 from their current situation. Donghyuck nods as if in a daze and bends down to pick up the bags they left on the floor.

Jaemin avoids looking at the omegas outside, who are still there even after their little display. Donghyuck saunters past them with a smug smile, though. Jaemin wouldn't expect anything else from him. 

The car ride to Jaemin's house is unbearably long. He'd borrowed Hansol's car for their shopping trip - unceremoniously cut short - and he can't exactly floor it as much as he'd like, but they still make it back in record time. Jaemin barely lets the garage door close again before he's tugging Donghyuck out of the passenger's seat and into his lap. 

They kiss messily, Donghyuck lets his mouth hang open while Jaemin takes and takes and takes, sneaking his tongue inside and curling it around Donghyuck's, swiping over his teeth and pulling away to nibble on his bottom lip. Donghyuck interrupts him only to suck on Jaemin's tongue and making the alpha growl his agreement. "Shit, Hyuck," Jaemin hisses when they part.

Donghyuck whines in protest when Jaemin gets too far from him, but it's only to turn off the light above their heads. The alpha is back within seconds to latch onto Donghyuck's neck, and something he does causes a chain reaction in Donghyuck, whom whimpers and pushes his hips forward. Jaemin feels like the air was punched out of his lungs, gripping tightly onto Donghyuck to keep him there, closer even. 

Jaemin thinks the car's windows are fogging up, but he can't be bothered to check. He's too focused on the beautiful boy sat on his lap, the one that's making the sweetest sounds in his ear, the one who smells like all the things Jaemin likes and the one that's about to give him a heart attack.

Donghyuck is everywhere - his hands are in Jaemin's hair, his lips on Jaemin's and his hips are pressing down down down, seeking Jaemin's doom. Jaemin doesn't know what to do with himself other than kiss him as hard as he can and try to hold himself up. 

As expected, Jaemin reaches completion first. He does so with a growl that is born from his chest and a bruising kiss on Donghyuck's lips, which is ultimately what does Donghyuck in, and the beta can't do anything but fist Jaemin's hair and whine into their kiss.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes as they try to steady their breathing. Donghyuck slumps forward until his forehead knocks against Jaemin's and he stays there. They meet eyes and smile, despite the uncomfortable sensation on their laps and the increasingly noticeable heat inside the car.

"I love you, you big idiot," Donghyuck murmurs, tangling his fingers into Jaemin's damp hair at the back of his neck and drags him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't burn me at the stake i'm just a tiny 18 yo with too much time in my hands


End file.
